Do you remember?
by PoisonFlames
Summary: What do you do in a world you have no memory of, but are remembered very well yourself?
1. A girl

**Mwahahhaha I'm back with a new story 0! This chapter's really short, but the others will be longer.**

A young blonde haired girl walked down a trail in the woods thinking about what she had just done…

**8 years later**

A girl sits on a rock drawing the world around her. She is 14, blonde, and has no memory of anything before she was 6. She has natural skills in fighting and art. She is able to sculpt, paint, you name it she can do it.

A wind whispers through the trees as she collects her pencils that had scattered everywhere. After she has finished that she walks a bit more down the trail and reaches a stream. She leans down to look at her reflection and sees a figure behind her. The figure punched her in the back of the head and knocked her out cold.


	2. I am Iris Nirosaki!

**NEXT CHAPPY YAY!!!**

She heard two voices talking; she definitely wasn't in the forest anymore. The room smelt like wood and paint. She slowly opened her eyes and began to look around.

"She's awake, un!" one voice said.

"You knocked her out the wrong way you idiot. You made me wait forever for her to wake up!" another voice said.

The person that was the first voice had blonde hair up in an….unusual style and was throwing what looked like little clay spiders at the other voice.

The second voice looked like a huge lump under his black cloak with red…clouds? And there was a chattering noise, like clapping two pieces of wood together, whenever he spoke.

"Don't mind that pyromaniac with the clay spiders over there," the second voice said to the girl.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PYROMANIAC YOU WOODEN FREAK, UN!?" the first, blonde voice yelled.

The two fought like that was the girl slipped out of the room. She snuck to what seemed to be the exit and went outside.

She walked for about 2 hours and reached a village. Judging by the symbol on the gate she assumed this village had something to do with leaves.

As she walked into the village, a person touched her shoulder and she turned around and ended up face to face with a guard wearing a green vest and other clothes that looked strange to her.

"Are you Iris Nirosaki?" the guard asked. "That is my first name but my last name isn't Nirosaki," she responded.

"Come with me, you have some explaining to do," the guard said as he was walking away. Iris reluctantly followed him.

**Sorry about the short chappys…I'm writing this in school so it's hard to hold onto an idea…heh.**


	3. What did I do?

**La dee dah**

Iris followed the guard wondering where she was going, and what she had to explain. Who was Iris Nirosaki? She only knew plain old Iris Bloom.

They finally arrived at an office with an old man and a few more guards near him.

"Hello Iris," The old man said.

"Who are you, you old man?" Iris rudely asked.

"That is no way to speak to the hokage! Especially after what you did!" the guard who brought her whispered to her.

"It is okay, she doesn't remember anything. You all may leave now," the old man they called the 'hokage' said.

The guards left and only Iris and the old man were left. "What am I here for?" Iris asked, having no clue what she did or why she's even here in the first place.

"You are here to receive punishment for a crime you did 8 years ago," the old man responded to her blunt question.

"Can you tell me what the hell you're talking about?" Iris said, slowly losing her temper. As far as she knew, she's never been here before! Who are these people saying she did something so terrible when she was kidnapped there?

"Your crime, you killed your whole village, 8 years ago. You left no one and no buildings. You completely wiped it off the map." The old man said calmly as if he didn't care much about this.

"And my punishment?" Iris asked scared for what will happen to her.

"You will be stuck on one of the most annoying teams this village has ever had. You will have to go on missions with them, train with them, and be with them until you reach chuunin level." He explained as he handed her a piece of paper with more information on it.

"Are you kidding me?! What kind of punishment IS this anyway?!"

The old man just sat there grinning, " you will see." He said as she was being led out of the room by his guards.


	4. A New Team, But a new start?

**Woo hooooooo thank you obsolete technology for DIALUP! Since I sploded my wireless router.**

Iris walked to the team's meeting spot, very, very, late. She was in no mood to be messed with because she had gotten no sleep the night before. She was too busy picking out an outfit, that she liked, that matched what this 'world' wore.

Iris's outfit consisted of a black tanktop with a ¾ sleeve net shirt underneath, short black cargo shorts, and black shoes. She had bandages on her wrists and up her leg to her knee because her ankle and wrist joints are weak. Her blonde hair was now up in a ponytail with a patch of hair over her left eye. Her other aquamarine eye glistened in the sunlight as she casually walked into the clearing where the rest of her team was just standing there, staring, at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, DATTEBAYO?!??" an annoying blonde kid with no fashion sense whatsoever screamed practically in her ear.

"Shut up you idiot, she's our new team member here to replace Sakura since she and ino killed themselves because they finally found out they have no chance with me," an emo kid with a chicken-ass haircut said in retort.

"Right, we were told we'd get someone to replace her but I never expected the last of the hidden flame," a Q-tip headed man said.

"Yea, I'm the last of the hidden whatever, but I have one question. Since you know me, who the hell are you?" Iris asked, more pissed off than she was when she came.

"I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO, DATTEBAYO!!!!" the blonde kid said.

"Uchiha…..Sasuke…." the emo kid said.

"And im your sensei, Kakashi. My last name, you don't need to know it." The Q-tip said.

"And since you three said your names I'll say mine, I'm Nirosaki Iris from the hidden flame." Iris said, hoping nobody here knew what everyone said she did.

Sasuke just stood there, staring, like a cow looks at an oncoming train. "You did it too," he said, "you did the same thing as my brother!"\

----------------

**CLIFFHANGER OHHHHHHH**

**Enjoy it?**

**I have a good feeling about this story :D**


	5. memories

**Yay…I'm actually getting a chance to write this summer!! Woot!**

Iris walked up to Sasuke and grabbed the front of his shirt. "I'm nothing like your brother, got it?" she said before shoving him to the ground and walking back to where she was.

"Well, on that happy note lets get started," Kakashi said, interrupting Iris who was about to throw another insult at Sasuke.

**------------One afternoon of LEARNING (ew.) later-----------**

Iris returned to the room…er…cell-ish thing the village let her stay in. She sat on the bed and opened one of two books they left there that they said were hers. She crushed the rusted lock in her hand and watched the brown dust fall to the floor before opening the book. She read a few pages and realized this was a book of her techniques, written when she was five years old.

**-----------------9 years ago, 1 year before killing-----------**

A young Iris sat in the highest branch of a tree writing in a book. "So if I do this, I get this size boom and if I do that I get that size boom." She said to herself while writing a few pages on what she was just thinking about.

Iris was only 5 years old but she was the hidden flame's first fire and explosions expert in its history. But besides her love for fire and booms, she loved art, all kinds of art. Unlike her village, who thought art was stupid and a waste of time, she thought art could be anything. To her, art could be anything from a cloud to one of her explosions.

She would often go out into the woods with one of her many sketch books and draw everything surrounding her. But today wasn't one of those days; today was the first day of writing a book of every technique and jutsu she had ever done or created. They were making her document this so it could be taught to all the future ninja of the hidden flame.

She finished the 20th page and closed the book. _'finally,' _she thought, _'it took 3 hours for 20 pages of explosions'_

Iris jumped from the branch and returned to her home.

**--------------Present, 9 years later---------------------------**

"This, could be useful," Iris said while placing that book under the bed. She then picked up the other book with another lock on it. Iris crushed this lock also and opened to the first page.

This page was full of likes, dislikes, friends, and enemies. There was only one friend and many enemies. Also, there was very few likes and many dislikes that tended to be the opposites of the likes. Under the friends there was only one name, completely smudges out and only one slightly legible letter. The first letter looked like a D. She moved from trying to decode that name to her likes.

Her likes consisted of : Explosions, fire, death, destruction, and hatred. The only thought Iris had while reading this was _'God damn, I was a sick twisted child.'_

After having enough of reading what gross things she enjoyed, she closed the book and placed it under the bed also. She lay down and fell asleep, having nightmares that were her memories.


	6. A piece of the past

**This chapter is going to be somewhat short (like all the others…joy) because what I wrote last night, seemed really stupid to me this morning and I rewrote. Enjoy.**

The world was red, black, and white. There was fire everywhere and explosions still were…exploding. The only sounds were that of the explosions and helpless screams, that were calling out to nothing but flames and smoke.

A six year old Iris sat atop a building of which the flames haven't reached the roof yet. She looked over all the destruction and felt the heat of the fires below her. She jumped from the top of the building as the flames started popping through the roof.

She walked through the burning streets unaffected by the heat of the flames she was so used to and surveyed the destruction she caused. When she finished that she fled into the forest and waited for the village to turn into a pile of charcoal and rubble.

What seemed like hours later from when she left, the village had finally burned out and she returned to it. She walked up to the rubble of her home and left a flower, a daisy in the center of it. Iris then smiled and fled back into the forest, never to return to her village again.

**------------------------------------NOW-------------------------**

Iris snapped awake to the sound of her window being slammed shut. She saw a shadow outside her window and then it disappeared. When she looked away from the window, her eyes fell upon an old, faded forehead protector.

It was once a dark red but has faded to a lighter red. The metal was all scratched up and one corner was sort of melted away. The symbol she recognized as the symbol of the hidden flame was in the center, not nearly as faded and destroyed as everything else on it. The ends of the cloth were singed and the whole thing had the allover faint scent of smoke.

After overanalyzing this a little more she picked up both ends, placed it on her head, and tied the back.

Now the world knew, she was the one.

**Another cliff hanger? Why yes, it is. Stay tuned for more.**


	7. Trust

**Rawr. Tis…CHAPPY 7!! YAY!! Eh idk…have fun reading it…**

**Liney line line line.**

----------------------------------

Iris grabbed her technique book and ran out of the house, she was very late. Again. She stopped on the way, even though she was in a major rush, to say hello to people she remembered. Although she was being kind, they seemed surprised that she was being nice.

_"I wonder why they seem so scared of me,"_ Iris thought to herself after saying trying to say hi to a random person who ran away at the sight of her. "_Was I really that bad? Why are they so scared?"_ She slowed from a run to a walk to think over these things. What was she like? Why do these people know her well enough to run?

She arrived at the meeting spot as soon as they started to start without her. "Sorry I'm late," she said, "my past has me in a chokehold." Iris pointed to her forehead protector which has slipped down to her neck. She decided to leave it there; she thought it looked less cheesy then having it on her forehead.

Her teammates really didn't seem to care and went back to what they were doing. Iris opened her book to the first page; the first and easiest type of boom. She picked up a rock as the illustration showed and threw it, she did the combination of seals and it exploded; right behind Sasuke.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" The poor little emo boy yelled falling forwards from the impact of the blast. Iris just laughed; no wonder she used to love this shit.

"Is the wittle uchiha afwaid of a wittle boom?" she asked in the stupidest voice ever, causing Naruto to fall on the ground laughing. Well, falling on the ground and hitting his head on a rock laughing. That just made Iris laugh harder; this was fucking hilarious. How many times do you get to scare the shit out of emo boy and see idiot fox whack his head so hard it knocks him out, in the same day?

Iris suddenly stopped laughing and stood up. She felt something odd, like someone was right behind her. She turned around and punched whatever was behind her, hard. Unfortunatley, it happened to be who she didn't want it to be. Another guard.

"Iris, we need you back at the office for a little while," he said. _"At least this one seems nicer than the other one,"_ she thought as she was led away to find out what was going to happen to her next.

About ten minutes later they arrived at the hokage's office, er, room thing. She was let in and the door shut behind her. This time it was only her and the old man.

"What do you want now you old geezer?" She asked sarcastically.

"Lets get to the point," he replied like she was talking totally proper " We need your bombing skills to blow up a suspicious building outside of town. We don't know what's in it so we won't go there ourselves."

"So you want me to blow it up." She said dumbfounded. Why would they ASK her to blow something up? Are they insane? It would just set her off. She would keep wanting to blow up more and more things.

"Yes, do you accept?" he asked.

"Hell yea I do, do you think I'd ever pass up a chance to make something go boom?" she said, grinning. Finally, somebody trusted her.

"Go then, I'll be watching so I'll know when you're finished." The old man said, slightly smiling to himself. He knew he made her a bit more trusting of the village. _"Maybe this time she won't go to the other side," _He thought, _"but then again, I could be wrong again."_

By this time, Iris had already run from the room in search of the building she was sent to blow up, even though he gave her a map.

She searched about a half-mile outside the village and came to it. It was shabbily built but would be fun to explode at the same time. She flipped to the page starting destruction-able techniques and used the first one.

The building blew up without a hitch. She was smiling, for once, as she watched the flames grow higher and higher. Eventually after a full hour of staring she returned to her team only to find that they went home.

Iris walked back to her room still saying hi to people, even though they were terrified. She didn't care anymore; she knew she was trusted by a few people. That was enough for her.


	8. No

**Sorry about the long no updates, i've been having som efamily issues with my mom being sick and a major writers block. I'm going to attept to make this chapter halfway decent. Oh, and despite Deidara being alive in my story, RIP deidara. you pwned sasukes pathetic ass anyway.**

Iris woke up to voices outside her door. They were speaking quietly but she could hear what they were saying. She put her ear to teh door and listened.

"Are you sure she won't hurt us?"

"We'll be fine you idiot, we're telling her she should blow stuff up, she won't mind."

"B-but sennpaii!!!!"

"I already told you we'll be fine!"

"o-okay senpai"

"Iris opened the door saw the two voices standing there, one was the person from the field and the toher was an odd person with an orange swirly mask. Iris found teh swirly mask cute, and...pokable. She stared at the two a little while longer and realized, this is who she was running from years ago.

-----Flashback onoz! pre-boom-----

Branches were hitting Iris's face as she ran through the woods. He had betrayed her. The only reason he befriended her was because of her power. She was wanted for that organization and that was all, she had no friendship she could trust. "Just go away! I never want to see your face again!" she screamed at him.

"I'm just following orders! If i don't take you back i'll be in big trouble!" The figure she remembered as calling 'Dei' yelled back down at her from his giant deformed bird. She didn't want him to get in trouble for this, but she couldn't join Akatsuki, it would be against everything her village taught her. Despite her, boomy tendencies, she was quite loyal to her village before she destroyed it.

"I don't care if you get in trouble! I'm going to stay here and act like i never knew any of you!!," She yelled back. She then escaped by going underground into a tunnel of somesort.

-----END flashback finally.----

"The answer is still no, even though my village is gone due to me I am still loyal to it." Iris said to them.

"You can't say no this time Iris, you can't escape anymore," Deidara said back to her, grinning.

"What do you me--" She got knocked out, again. _"fuck," she thought,"He got me with that AGAIN."_


	9. Annoying

**It seems my writers block has disappeared from that last chapter, thanks deidaras ghost! **

Hours later Iris awoke. She was sitting against a tree on the edge of a small clearing. She blinked a few times to see clearly and looked around some more. The two were nowhere to be seen. _"Where are they?,"_ she thought to herself while standing up to get a better look around. She stared at a bush with a bit of orange in it for a second. Iris walked over and pulled out the masked person by, well, his mask.

"Please let go Iris-kun!! Tobi loves his mask!" The masked person named 'Tobi' yelled, quite loudly.

"Oh shut up Tobi, un" Deidara said while walking out of the same bush. Iris dropped Tobi, walked up to deidara, and kicked him, ehem, where it hurts.

"What part of 'I'm not coming' don't you get!?" She yelled at him. Iris was now very, very pissed off at both of them. She said no, they should respect that and not take her. After deidara was, sufficently in pain, she walked up to Tobi. "I won't hurt you because i don't know you," she said "But I have one question."

"Yes? Iris-kun?"

"Why did they pair you up with this asshat?" She said giggling to herself. Asshat...heheheh.

"I don't know Iris-kun."

"Stop calling me that, just call me Iris."

"Okay Iris-k-- I mean Iris"

Iris walked back over to deidara and laughed. His pain had always made her laugh, even in the worst of times. Times like when her parents died in an explosion gone wrong, she knew it was her fault, but kept going because of the thought of causing him more pain. Her village was out to capture her, dead or alive, she had nowhere to run to, yet she kept laughing. Odd huh?

Well besides that, she kept giggling until Deidara got sick of it. _"How could he say bring her back alive, she pisses me off!!" _he thought.

"Aw is the blondie in pain?" Iris mocked.

"YOU'RE BLONDE TOO," Dei yelled back at her. _"that's it," he thought,"I can't take her anymore. Shes just too annoying!!"_

"So are we gonna go anywhere or what? I'm bored! I wanna annoy someone else, like that emo bitch sasuke!" Iris said in that annoying, whiny voice that drilled into Deis head every time.

"Shut up, un."

"No, and un yourself."

"un."

"whine."

"un."

"WHINE!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, UN!"

"Okay n.n"

After that, Iris ran off. Neither of them bothered to chase her, they knew she'd be back. She was just going to annoy someone other than the now steaming deidara.

**Short, I KNOW. But I'm off tommorow to Lake placid where I'm at hockey camp. I probably won't have much time to write or many ideas. So this may be it for about 10 days or so. PEACE OUT!**


	10. Note to readers

Heres a little note to y'all

I've really been trying to come up with ideas for this story, but it seems I've run myself into a wall for the moment. If you didn't know I started highschool 2 days ago and it's been pretty much hell. I'm trying to write a bit in class and get new ideas in my head.

If anyone has any good ideas that could help me fight this writers block IM me at XxkillerrobotxX

If you don't have AIM message me for my MSN

I would appreciate all teh help i can get with this to make this story what i think it can be.

peace and love everyone


End file.
